Juan Del La Warr
Juan del la Warr (December 16 ,1448/1453 - April 28, 1525) was a Spanish conquistador who alliesed the Lenape and Irioquios. He was born in December 16 1448 or 1453. His father was Marco del La who was a Spanish famer outside from Madrid, Spain for farming potato, tabacco, wheat, and corn without learing to read and write and his mom Lorenza Warr. His birth date was not excat date but it was from 1448 - 1453. His grandfather taught him how to read and write. On January 31, 1506 when Juan Del La Warr was going to the new world after when his friend Hernán Cortéz https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hern%C3%A1n_Cort%C3%A9s to North America to make a faster route to Asia to get more gold and silver to trade. Reports from present day Valle de Delaware due to the fact from Hernán William a Philadelphia historican that study how Del La Warr named the '''Delaware River '''of his settlement. Juan landed in Los Angeles, PA in May 17, 1509 (present day Star Day) from Madrid. Early Life Juan Del La Warr was born in December 16. Uncertly about his birth year it between 1448-1453 and died in 1525. He was born with a poor famliy in a farmland near Madrid, Spain that planted wheat, corn, tabacco, and potato with his parents without learing how to read and write. His grandfather Juan Del La was a teacher and taught him how to read and write and tell him about the new world. His brother wanted him to sailed to America that was named after Amerigo Vespucci. He left Spain in 1506 for his voyage to America. He sent five ships to República de Pennsilvania as he gose on his journey. He was the the first República de Pennsilvania President that founded the place in Los Angeles, PA 1509. He serve to banned slavery plantation to his land that he striced that all blacks were not allow to his plantation land. He was the Captain of the colony and put a statue at present day Avendia de Santa Fe and Calle Uno of his references of the settlement of the early plantaion before Santa Fe, New Mexico at the time in May 20, 1509. He died at present day Yeadon, PA in 1525 by exploring the forest of Filadelfia that present day Philadelphia, PA that named after the forest that Juan Del La Warr named. Voyage to Valle de Delaware On January 31, 1506 when Juan Del La Warr left Madrid, Spain and go to South America for rushed to Asia for gold that Christpher Columbus' beilfes. In mid 1507 a storm pushed Del La Warr's crews north near Bermega instead going to Mexico. In late 1508 when near Florida, Georgia, The Carolina, Viginia, and Chesapeake Bay and founded his first town called San Joaquin in Queen Ann County in Maryland. He sailed up to the Delaware Bay before going to the Delaware River in December 1508. January 1509 when he second town called Murcia in Santa Maria County in New Jersey before finding Los Delaware Valley up the Delaware River in 1509. On May 17, 1509 when Juan Del La Warr founded Los Angeles, PA as his settlement to the Spanish Empire as some of his crew come from Ecuador and claimed with him when he settled San Rando, MD in 1508. His crew saw the Lenape, Iroquois, and other Native American alliesed the Spanish to watched there land from other counties. Juan Del La Warr told Squawehaca to watch his settlements from the French and the British as the República de Pennsilvania (present day: Valle de Delaware) need to be protected. He named the river Delaware River and the bay Delaware Bay. Death of Juan Del La Warr Juan De La Warr died in April 25, 1525 in Yeadon, PA by a heart attacked as he exploring the forest of Filadelfia with the Native American and his crew. His coffin is in the Mount Moriah Cemetery border Philadelphia and Yeadon by the Cobbs Creek. His statue still standing as a mountment to Welcome Los Delaware Valley to any other Spanish people. After his death, Jorge del Santaigo take remain his spot in the office to remain used Juan's laws to the region as he expaned to present day Lancaster, Wilmington and Trenton before the French takes on Montrèal. His coffin look like a cross with his face that relied the truth of the exploer to Los Delaware Valley. Legacy Juan Del La Warr was spead up from Los Delaware Valley to New York and Los Angeles. The statue of Juan Del La Warr that stand out today in Los Angeles, PA and Madrid, Spain as it tell the beliefe to his sprits. Some of the time that they make movies about him. In 1645 be the Battle of Centralia as brought the flag that belonged to his crew do remember his life. The Delaware River that made the region the most important river in world. His son named Lehigh del Nortéz named the Lehigh River that the mouth to the Delaware River. The Lehigh Valley https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lehigh_Valley was named after Lehigh del Nortéz to the language from the Native American in North American. In the civil rights movement in the 1960s in America, the White Flight happend when the african stayed in Philadelphia. African in Philadelphia stayed for 5 months in 1963 until the belief of the Juan Del La Warr. The white people telled all african american to leave Philadelphia due the laws that Juan Del La Warr puts in 1509 that killed 90-95% of African American in Los Delaware Valley called African Flight that they forgot the law in his plantation for all hispanic and fillpino american mostly ecuadorian that lived in Los Delaware Valley from the city to the countyside. The street in San Andres Township street called Avendia Juan Del La Warr from Albington to Calle Benrodo. Mark Weevil is his younger brother who explored Weevil, MC in the show called Legend of Minecraft only on Cartoonnetwork and Nick http://www.cartoonnetwork-and-nick.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoonnetwork_and_Nick. Maria Santchez featuring DJ Cortéz, and Cups made a song called "Juan Del La Warr" in 2015. Reference 1. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madrid 2. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yeadon,_Pennsylvania 3. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hern%C3%A1n_Cort%C3%A9s 4. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lehigh_Valley 5. http://www.cartoonnetwork-and-nick.wikia.com/Cartoonnetwork_and_Nick